


Unexpected

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A bit AU, Angst and Feels, Caitlin needs a hug, F/F, Happy Ending, Minor Killer Frost/Amunet Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Caitlin's life is all sorts of complicated.My first Flash story. Please don't send the Reverse Flash after me if you don't like it. :)And please let me know if I messed up the tags.





	Unexpected

Caitlin opened her eyes, and looked down at the person snuggled up with her in the bed. She smiled.  
The person seemed to react as she stared, and stirred, and woke up. They looked up at Caitlin and grinned. “Hello, Caitlin.” 

“Hello, Jesse.” Caitlin smiled.  
Jesse Quick was not who she had expected to ever share her bed with, and this relationship seemed to happen fast, but she wasn't complaining. Maybe it happened fast because Jesse was a speedster like Barry.  
She did know that until Jesse kissed her last night, she had never thought she would like girls like that at all. It was as if a bolt from the blue hit her though.

Jesse got up and Caitlin couldn't help but look over Jesse's body. Her muscles were defined, both on her arms, and her legs. A trait of being a runner, or in Jesse's case, a speedster. There could not be a fat speedster after all. 

Her breasts were firm and Caitlin remembered exactly how they felt to touch, and to taste. Last night had truly been an eye-opening experience.  
She had never expected to feel the things she did at all. 

She had no idea whether she was the first woman Jesse made love to, or if she was just one of many.  
Jesse grinned. “Like what you see.” 

“Yes, I most certainly do.” Caitlin grinned.  
Jesse chuckled and kissed her. “I'm glad.”

&^&

Caitlin knew her life would be complicated when her relationship with Jesse ended. She was silent while Jesse and Wally dated. It hurt her a bit, but she wasn't going to reveal the secret. It was honestly, her own fault for having the huge fight with Jesse that caused the break up. She realized that while Jesse loved her, she never would have been comfortable with being open and public with Caitlin.

So, Caitlin watched, and lived her life the same way she always had.  
Then when Wally got the break up cube, she was so happy. She thought it was possible Jesse would come back to her.  
Then Jesse continued to stay on Earth-2.  
Part of her began to actually feel sad. It was months and months later, after HR's funeral, and her time fully as Killer Frost, that she started to feel normal again.  
She had always lied when she said she didn't remember anything. She remembered almost everything as Killer Frost. There were gaps here and there, but she remembered Killer Frost's relationship with Amunet Black, and how Killer Frost wore the pants in that relationship. She knew everyone would be shocked to know Killer Frost and Amunet Black were lovers, especially with how Amunet craved to let go and give up control, letting Killer Frost take command in all aspects. Their relationship might have been slightly unhealthy, but Amunet did love her.  
Amunet had been the one to share with her the fact her hand was lost in the accident that gave her the powers she had. Controlling the metal that became her new hand, it was not the most exciting of powers, but Amunet had used it to ruthless advantage.  
Amunet also had a softer side. She had shared how sometimes the phantom pain would kick in and she couldn't get to sleep. 

&^&

Caitlin looked up as Jesse vibrated through the door to her apartment. She smiled as she saw Caitlin. “I am so sorry it took so long to get back to you. I just, so much happened.” 

She walked over and kissed her. Caitlin returned the kiss as if nothing had ever happened.  
“I love you so much, Jesse.”  
“I love you too, Caitlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you'll like it. I honestly always have paired the two of them together. I know it's a bit surreal, a bit, but I can see it. And honestly, I can see Amunet being like that. A lot of people are very different in private after all.  
> And she strikes me as the type to totally give up that type of control.


End file.
